Set Free
by TormentedByNostalgia
Summary: Life suddenly takes a turn for the allies as a new comer arrives. Who exactly is she and why can't she remember anything?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my first Hetalia fic. Flames will be ignored. And before you ask, yes I HAVE watched Hetalia , I have yet to watch the current episodes/season. So don't bitch at me. I swear.. All the guys are just so hot! *drool* Except Japan and Cuba. Turkey scares the living daylights outta me for some reason. I wish I had more time to watch it T_T.

Krystal has lavender hair and red eyes in this fic. She's 18. And I really can't think of a last name for her. She weighs 115 lbs. She's 5'8".

I don't know where I got the idea for this but, oh well. I really can't remember since I haven't been getting enough sleep... Possibly why I came up with the idea for this. Oh well who gives a shit.

**This fic will be offensive. Be warned. If you were born with a stick up your ass then please spare your sheltered mind, my patience ****AND ****READ MY OTHER FIC: Celestial Enigmas it's more kid friendly than this one.**

* * *

_- Prologue -_

_Krystal's POV_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It had been a very long day for Krystal, she was going back home from school. She went inside the bus and slumped down in her seat. The bus was empty it was only 2:00 P.M. She was a senior in high school and they usually got out first before everyone else. She stuffed her buss pass in her backpack and leaned back against the dirty seat, wishing that she didn't have to go home. She was tired of everything, school, her life, her parents and not but least, school._

_Her head was pounding she had some medicine with her, but it wouldn't cure her of the burdens she had to face._

_"If I'm such a fucking mistake to them, I might as well go correct it.. Once and for all," She thought to herself solemnly. Only the bus had started. She got up and walked to the bus driver._

_"I have to go with a friend somewhere," she lied. The bus driver opened the door without another word, let Krystal walk out and drove off. Krystal lived near the seaside, she always found the ocean very comforting to say the least._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_Krystal had reached downtown, she was extremely tired from walking all the way there, luckily no one had noticed nor had her cellphone rung. Her family had probably forgotten she had existed! Wasting no time, she found a bus station._

_"Well here goes nothing," she sighed to herself and got on the bus that went all the way to the beach. Where she wanted to spend her last hours._

_"Krystal, wait! Where are you going?" asked a voice. Krystal was too buried in her thoughts to hear it. She got on the bus and took an empty seat._

_"Krystal!" snapped the voice once more. She turned around. No one was there. Suddenly in front of her appeared a pair of two blazing yellow eyes._

_"What the hell!?" she screamed. Everyone on the bus looked at her._

_"SHIT!" she thought to herself._

_"S-sorry," she replied and looked towards the golden eyes... The silhouette took the form of a wolf... Apparently no one else saw it._

_"Who or what are you?" Krystal asked it in a quiet voice. The wolf's eyes glowed brightly and it smiled. It's teeth shone._

_"I am your spirit guide," he replied and hopped on to the seat next to Krystal. She couldn't help but feel somewhat at ease around him. The wolf had slate - gray fur with speckled legs and a very bushy tail. His expression was calm and welcoming. His yellow eyes were beautifully outlined by black, making them pop out._

_"My... Wait.. Why have you come to me?" she asked. He frowned slightly and tilted his head causing his left ear to wilt down a bit. It was pretty cute._

_"Isn't it obvious?" he said._

_"Umm oh yeah that," she said and nervously swung her legs back and forth in my seat. "Look just... I'm not really suited to live anymore, I'm not smart, I'm not beautiful, nothing,"_

_"Well.. What you're doing is a terrible thing," he said. "Sinful, even"_

_"How is it terrible?!" I snapped. "It's my personal choice!"_

_"Well.. What if I told you there was an alternative?" he said._

_"Retard school?" I scoffed._

_"You are verypessimistic..." He sighed and sat back in his chair._

_"I don't exactly have anything to be optimistic about," I retorted. "My life is practically over!"_

_"You're only eighteen...," he replied._

_"Um.. Whatever... What is your name?" Krystal asked the wolf._

_"Fenrir," he replied. "Well no, that's not the alternative,"_

_"You believe in the afterlife, yes?" he said. Krystal blinked._

_"Yep," she replied._

_"Good, then come with me," Fenrir got up, he stood about six feet at Krystal's shoulder._

_"What.. out of a .. running bus?" Krystal cautioned._

_"Don't worry you won't be harmed," He turned his back towards Krystal, telling her to get on his back._

_".. Okay," She wasn't sure if she could trust him, but at this point she really didn't care. She got up from her seat._

_"Hey kid! What are ya doin? The bus is moving!" yelled the driver, but she didn't hear. Krystal mounted atop of Fenrir and gently put her thin arm around his neck for balance._

_Fenrir leapt through moving bus and on the road with Krystal, she suddenly felt a wicked jolt of energy bursting through her spine and head._

_"What.. what on earth!" Krystal turned to see herself ... Dead. Her head was cracked open and blood was violently gushing out of her skull and fractured arm that was still stuck in the bus's moving door. The other half of her arm soon fell off inside the bus, it was enough for someone to finally notice and scream. The bus halted and everyone suddenly overreacted._

_"I'm.. I'm DEAD! I'm dead! Wow! I'm Dead!" She smiled and hugged Fenrir tightly, who chuckled grimly._

_"Don't get so excited little one," he snarled. "I did you a favor, and I would like something back in return,"_

_"O- Of course, anything! You spared me from this miserable life," she replied. They landed on the side walk next to the bus._

_"No one can see us, right?" she asked Fenrir._

_"No, unless you choose to but that's not a wise decision," he said._

_"Hm so.. What happens now?" I asked him. "Am I going to hell?"_

_"... Not really," he replied. "But you died before your time, and that usually complicates things,"_

_Krystal was too busy flying about to listen to him. Fenrir flew up with her._

_"Wow.. I seriously feel like going home and haunting everyone!" she exclaimed excitedly. Fenrir rolled his yellow eyes._

_"You can do that later, believe me you have all of eternity but first, you must do something for me," he persisted._

_"Sure," Krystal flew in front of him._

_"You know who I am, yes?" asked Fenrir._

_"My Spirit Guide?" she replied._

_"Does my name not ring a bell?" asked Fenrir._

_"OH! OH WOW! I'm so DENSE! Wait the ACTUAL Fenrir!? The one that was killed by Thor or someone?" gasped Krystal. She had no idea that myths were real._

_Fenrir nodded. "Well I was murdered by his brother, Tyr,"_

_"So you want me to kill him?" asked Krystal, straight to the point._

_"No no! It's too much to explain but you will be transported somewhere else, with no memory of this," he said._

_"What?" Krystal was very confused. "How will I repay you then?"_

_"You will remember in time, but for a good reason I will remove your memory of our meeting. You will remember what is necessary," said Fenrir. Krystal felt sad. She had just made a new friend only for him to leave._

_"Will I ever see you again?" Her ruby red eyes bulged out in sorrow. Fenrir's breath hitched. He licked her on the face and wagged his tail. Krystal hugged him back._

_"Of course you will," he put a large paw on her shoulder. _

_"Can I ask you something?" said Krystal. Fenrir nodded._

_"Wasn't your fur brown?" Fenrir laughed at the sudden change of topic. Krystal smiled to herself and thought of riding Fenrir into battle. _

_"When I was alive, yes it was," he replied. "Now you must go,"_

_"What?" Krystal was confused._

_"Oh right, you're only a new born spirit. You don't know how to open portals," Fenrir sat low and drew his ears back, a space shredding howl erupted from his vocal chambers. Everything around Krystal started to fall apart, a white portal opened up before her very eyes._

_"Now go, I can't keep this open for too long, Go!" Krystal waved good bye and jumped into the portal... _

_"Good luck, foolish one.. you'll need it," Fenrir snarled and walked away into the Underworld. _

* * *

Krystal woke up against a very damp and sandy surface, with a throbbing headache.

"Ughh!" she rolled over on her back and opened her eyes, the sound of waves crashing fully snapped her awake. She staggered to her feet and brushed the sand off of her. The sky was spotless and very starry.

"My fucking head!" she snarled rubbing it. She wondered how she got to this place. For some reason there was nothing on the beach.. except a small house far off in the field.

"Beh! Beh Beh!" she heard a voice screaming loudly in the same house. She decided to hide in the field for the time being. Get her bearings after this headache stopped. The door suddenly opened.

"Fuck, there goes that plan," she accidentally snapped out loudly.

"Beh?! Who's out there?!" screamed a very panicked voice.

"SHIT!" Krystal ran deeper in the field.

"Beh! Doitsu! Doitsu!"

"What is it THIS TIME!?" barked a very irritated voice.

"Someone! I saw someone!" screamed the voice again. Krystal could do nothing but lay low... For the time being.

"They can't possibly argue all night.." she thought to herself.

* * *

**A/n: HERE YOU GO EMILY I FINALLY CAME UP WITH SOMETHING! 8D. ENJOY IT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **Chapter 2! Enjoy! :) Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Glad to see there were no flames

Krystal's Bio has been added for this fanfic.

Age: 18

Height: 5"8

Weight: 90 lbs Yeah I changed it

Dress size/Pant size/ Shirt size: 000/-2/-5, Extra Small, Petite.

Body: Very thin and slender. Her stomach is concaved. She's very bony. No fat on her at all.

Appearance: She looks very delicate, and porcelain - doll like

Personality: Very cautious, although she likes the attention she gets from everyone, she hates being treated like a delicate flower; very independent. .

Eyes: Red with a Dark Red outline.

Hair: Light Lavender

* * *

Krystal flattened herself against the ground, in hopes that the two men would stop arguing.

"And why are you even in my house?! Go home!" Snapped the man. The doors soon closed.

"Behhh!" the voice cried. Krystal sighed in relief. She planned to just rest here and get her bearings in the morning. No use wandering about at night.

"I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" the voice was now behind her

"AHH!" she quickly spun around to see a scrawny young man, violently waving a white flag. She blinked in disbelief.

"Wait! Stop," Krystal ran to the house and turned on the light and stepped into it.

"Beh?" he stopped waving the flag.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" she said, holding her hand out. Seeing her vicious red eyes, Italy flipped out and ran off screaming Germany's name at the top of his lungs.

"DOITSU! DOITSU! ITS OUTSIDE!" Krystal was annoyed now and Italy's screaming voice wasn't helping her headache.

"That's it, I'm putting an end to this!" She ran after him. "Stop!" Italy did.

"Beh!?" Krystal saw her chance and pounced at Italy.

"Gotcha!" she snarled, grabbing both his arms and pinning them to the ground on his side. Italy was a babbling mess screaming incoherently.

"Will you PLEASE just stop crying!" snapped Krystal. She let go of him.

"Halt!" Suddenly Krystal was grabbed under her arms, she swiftly kicked back and flung out her Trident dagger. Italy threw a tomato at it, and surprisingly he didn't miss.

"Back!" she snarled angrily. She was face to face with a much taller and muscular man than the previous one. Germany kicked it out of her hands and pinned her on the ground. He was too strong for her to escape now. He quickly took out a syringe and stuck into her neck.

"No.. N-No y-you..." The syringe took its course. Krystal's body fell limp and temporarily life - less.

"ITALY! Are you okay?!" Germany grabbed him and looked him over. Seeing that the dagger was reddened.

"Beh! I'm fine, Doitsu... Is.. Is he?" muttered Italy.

"No, only knocked out," Germany walked over to the body and flung it over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and went inside the house.

"We'll keep him here for the time being," He dumped the body on the sofa and covered it with a sheet. "Now get some sleep,"

"Ve!" Italy agreed and went to sleep. Germany sighed tiredly and retired to his room to undress. He sat on his bed and let his tired head sink into the pillow.

"Goodnight, Doitsu!" said Italy.

"Goodnight, Italy...," his eyes snapped wide open upon sudden realization. "GET OUT OF MY BED!"

* * *

The Next Morning

Germany woke up and got ready for the day, and went to the living room... And was breath - taken by what he saw there.

"I better go check on..." . Staring back at him were the most eerie yet beautifully haunting red eyes he had ever seen. Her silky lavender hair was tied in a pony tail and she had a curl that was clipped to the side. It was shaped like a conch. He noticed how firm and delicate her body was, her slender waist, long toned legs. She obviously worked out. Not a single shred of fat on her body, no blotches, no spots.. Other than the dirt he had dragged her porcelain body through, her beauty was enough to make up for it.

Her waist was small, very slender and thin. No more than 18 inches, she was very thin, her hip bones stretched the skin right over. Her arms were tiny, her legs were toned and strong... She was an adult, meaning that she was already a grown nation. Ludwig suddenly realized that he was staring at her

"Ah.. I.. I apologize," he stuttered.

"N-No.. It's.. fine.. SS-Sorry for getting dirt on this.." Krystal struggled to get up, the syringe was still in effect, so her motor skills were badly affected. Ludwig helped her up.

"NO! Er.. It's.. my fault, I dragged you here," he helped her up. "What is your name?"

"Krystal," she replied, her eyes haunting him.

"Krystal... Hmm," he repeated thoughtfully. "My name's Germany," he replied.

"Germany?" Krystal replied back. Very confused.

"I'm a nation, but my name is Ludwig," Krystal understood immediately but decided to ask him more about it later.

"Okay," she smiled and took his hand and shook it. Her touch sent shockwaves down his spine. Her skin was very smooth and flawless, not disgusting, soft, or fleshy but very flawless and hard. Likewise, Ludwig's strong grip made her tremble.. his muscular stature was very pleasing to her eyes, as for his eyes, they were beautifully penetrating. The sharpest shade of blue she had ever seen.. His pupils were stern and penetrating. Suddenly Krystal's legs gave out, she fell along with Ludwig and they both ended up on the couch in a very compromising position.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!buongiorno !" yelled Italy who had just entered the room

"Beh?" he stopped once he saw the twosome lying on the couch. Krystal and Germany immediately straightened themselves.

"ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" barked Germany suddenly standing up. The syringe had considerably weakened Krystal. Italy just smiled and walked over to Krystal whom he no longer saw as a threat. He opened his beautiful amber colored eyes and smiled warmly at her. A wave of cam swept over Krystal.

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano," they both shook hands.

"Well... You're probably hungry since the syringe took a lot out of you, but first thing's first," he said and tossed her a towel. Krystal didn't have any spare clothes...

"Um.. I.. I I don't have any other clothes..." she said weakly.

"Oh! Uhh.. " Germany had looked around in her backpack earlier, and suddenly realized she was right. "Italy, give her one of your uniforms. It should do for now," Italy nodded and went off. Germany hoped that they would somewhat fit on her tiny body and not too over - sized.

"Come, the shower is this way," Germany led her to the bathroom. Krystal got her towel and the clothes Italy lent her.

_"Where am I? Germany? Italy?" _Krystal thought to herself as she washed up. _"Eh, who cares. They certainly are cute though! Especially Feliciano... And Ludwig is so handsome as well," _She continued to think about Italy, and how cheerful and optimistic he always was. His warm welcoming smile, amber eyes that made her melt like caramel on a hot brownie all over her. That little curl of his... So cute! She quickly snapped her eyes open after realizing what she was thinking.

She quickly dried off and put on the uniform. It was too big unfortunately. Krystal walked out of the bathroom and into the living room,trying not to trip over it.

Germany and Italy were just getting ready for breakfast.

"Be!" Italy walked over to Krystal who smiled back at him. Germany noticed that the outfit was far too big for her.

"Ehrm.." he suddenly remembered something. "Wait here, I think I might have something for you," He took out some keys from his pocket and went to the basement. He fumbled through the keys and finally found one.

"Morning!" she greeted Italy.

"Beh!" Italy smiled gleefully and led her to the table. "I hope you like pastaaa~ You're so thin!" he said and served her a plate. Krystal didn't mind his comment.

"Yes I do," she replied. Still weak.

"Err Krystal? Mind coming here?" said Germany. Krystal excused her self and went to Germany who was awkwardly holding up a white female sailor dress with light blue outlines at the end. It looked rather old fashioned but Krystal looked really pretty and cute in it.

"Hope you won't mind this," he said, giving the clothes to her.

"It's fine! I really like it, actually," she smiled and went in the bathroom to try it on. The dress fit her perfectly! She looked at the size tag which said "Extra Small" Krystal then went in the dining room to eat with the rest of them. Feli was already pigging out. But Krystal only a bite every five minutes. She had only half a scoop of pasta.

"You should eat more, the syringe will wear off if you do," smiled Ludwig, concerned.

"I'll try," replied Krystal and sipped her orange juice. Ludwig couldn't take his eyes off of her for some reason.

"Beh, beh!" Feli kicked Ludwig from under the table.

"Grr!" snapped Ludwig. Krystal just laughed softly.

"So.. What exactly were you sneaking around for?" asked Ludwig to break the silence.

"Oh no, I wasn't sneaking around. I got scared since your friend was so loud! But I apologize if I scared him," she apologetically looked at Feliciano who was still idiotically smiling and in his own world.

"Ah. Well where are you from and how did you get here?" asked Ludwig.

She looked around the room her ruby red eyes scanned the room. "Well.. honestly.. I don't remember.." she frowned. Ludwig tossed her backpack to her.

"You were found with this," he said.

_"SHIT! I really hope they didn't go through it!" _She thought fearfully, since her report card was in it along with other shameful things.

"Thanks!" she said and put it on the floor. "But I really don't remember," She was telling the truth. She had no idea how she winded up here, but she did remember the horrible things that had to do with her backpack.

"I was born in America though," she replied. Surprised that these two men could understand what she was saying.

"Beh?" Feli was confused. But he continued to chat with Krystal.

"Did you like PAASTAA~?" he asked.

"Yes! It was really delicious! Did you make it yourself?!" said Krystal.

"Beee!" he nodded.

_"It doesn't make sense.. what is she doing here though? How did she get into this world.. Surely she can't be a new nation... Or can she? She's fully grown, and yet no one has found her," _Ludwig couldn't make heads or tails of this. _"She seems quite capable though, so she won't have to worry about the others," _

"Thanks for the meal," said Krystal.

"Don't mention it!" said Feli happily. They continued to happily chat. Ludwig suddenly remembered that they had a World Conference tomorrow and debated on bringing Krystal along. She was already 18. Meaning that she was an undiscovered nation with people already living there. Probably not a wise idea to bring her around the other powerful nations. But then he realized that she had been alone this whole time and still was a successfully growing nation.

_"I guess it would be okay to bring her along.. After all she did manage to kick me away," _he thought to himself, and fingered the weapon that was with her in his pocket.

"Thanks for lodging me Ludwig," said Krystal smiling at the German. He immediately lost his train of thought as he looked at the girl. She was standing in front of the window, a little turned towards him. The sun shone through her eyes, making them sparkle like a thousand rubies inside a dark cave. He dug one finger inside his collar.

"Err! It was nothing, really," he said. "But you don't have anywhere else to stay do you?" Krystal shook her head, her pony tail swaying along. Ludwig decided to run a few errands, for once he could leave Feliciano alone knowing Krystal would keep him in check.

"Well, Feliciano feel free to show Krystal around.. But don't go anywhere near the forbidden zones!" he warned sternly.

"Beh!" Feliciano nodded. Krystal wondered where could they even go?

"Come bella, I'll show you around!" said Feli gleefully and grabbed her by the arm, taking her by surprise.

_"Did.. Did he just call me 'beautiful'?!" _Krystal was stunned. Never had a boy taken her by the arm, never had anyone of the opposite sex called her beautiful either. She tried her best not to burn up.

* * *

**A/n: Yay! Finally. I got it done. It took awhile cuz of finals. Yes life sucks, DOESN'T IT?! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Chapter 3

Yes late update, I know. No one really respects me or cares for me except my Pokemon.

* * *

Ludwig told them he would be back soon , and sternly warned them not to wander outside the borders of Germany and Italy. Krystal and Feliciano agreed.

_"I should really ask them what they mean by 'borders' but meh, who cares?" _Thought a very happy Krystal, who was glad to be away from "home". This place was beautiful, the weather was cool and windy, just the way she liked it. And it was sunny outside... In her home town Krystal very seldom saw blue skies. Everyone smiled at Krystal as she and Feli were walking along the road. This world was certainly different from the one she was in.

"Meow!" A cat walked up to Krystal and started rubbing her leg.

"How cute!" She smiled and picked it up. Krystal loved animals. Its fur was white an had a black spot on its nose, it was very soft to grab and squeeze. The cat rubbed affectionately against her face.

"Awwww!" Feliciano took the cat from Krystal and hugged it tightly.

"BEHH!"

"Who does this cat belong to?" asked Krystal, noticing that it had a collar. The collar had a mark on it that was shaped like a rectangle and had white and blue stripes, in the corner it was a blue background with a white plus sign. The cat licked Krystal and walked away to play with the other cats that were in the vicinity.

"Oh! That's Heracles' cat!" said Feli.

"Who?" inquired Krystal.

"Oh! Let's go see him!" said Feliciano.

"Wait!" Krystal grabbed his hand and held him back.

"Ludwig said we shouldn't go away from the borders," I reminded him.

"Beh! What he doesn't know won't kill him!" was his careless reply. "But first let's go see my brother!" Soon they were at Feli's house.

"Romanoo! Open the door!" he rang the door bell.

_"His brother? What? That makes no sense.. Oh wait.. hmm Feliciano must be North Italy and Romano must be South Italy," _Krystal thought to herself. Krystal was actually a very clever girl, more so than most people.

"Damn it, Feli! Has Ludwig already kicked you out?!" snapped Romano.

Just then a very disrupt young man, slightly looking more older and muscular than Feli opened the door but his usually irritated expression immediately changed upon seeing Krystal. He looked just like Feli but wasn't as cute.

"I'm Krystal," she greeted. Romano was captivated by her stunningly beautiful eyes and doll - like figure.

"Oh.. H-Hello," he said and shook her hand warmly, but was very surprised to see Krystal with someone like his brother. They chatted for awhile, and then suddenly Feliciano decided to go.

"Beh! Bye Romano!" he said gleefully. Romano rolled his eyes but winked at Krystal and said goodbye. Krystal was confused. Since when did she become suddenly attractive? She decided not to ponder and jinx the moment.. and enjoy it to the fullest. Feliciano and Krystal wandered through Italy the whole day, Krystal had a great time, she had never been to Italy before. Feli avoided Vatican City since it was full of idiots.

They soon started to walk down an unfamiliar path.

"Umm Feli, where are we going?" questioned Krystal as this place didn't look anything like Germany or Italy. Krystal hesitated to go further, but Feli was already off into the field and grabbing as many cats as he could find. Krystal noticed that this place was unusually sunny and hot.

"Ugh! Where are we?" she gasped. Suddenly a tuxedo cat walked up to her and meowed.

"Aww hi, Kitty," she picked it up and nuzzled it. The cat lovingly dug its head under her chin.

"beh!" Italy looked over and ran towards an unknown area.

"Feli! Wait! Ludwig said we shouldn't go in unknown territory!" she pleaded with Feliciano who was already off the border and petting a random cat. Krystal wandered into the border and was greeted with many unfriendly and dirty looks.

"Behh look! It's Heracles!" Italy popped out of nowhere. He pointed to a man busily digging in ruins of some sort.

"I don't know Feli, he doesn't look too friendly," Krystal eyed the man suspiciously.

"Heracles? He's nice!" Feli said absentmindedly and hugged one of his cats. Krystal realized that she had to get out before they would both get in trouble but didn't want to leave Feli behind. But this place did have cats in it. Something she didn't have back home.

"Mew! Meow!" Two beautiful silver cats trotted up to Krystal and immediately started nuzzling and purring her.

"Aww! You guys are cuuutee!" she screamed and grabbed both the cats. Within minutes she was swamped by cats and having the time of her life.

"Hm my cats seem to be rather fond you," mentioned a voice. Krystal turned around. In front of her stood a man slightly taller than Feli, he had a somewhat vacant expression on his face but it didn't look friendly at all. He looked like he had just woken up from a nap. .

"I'm Heracles," he said.

"Krystal," she replied, holding the cat in her hands close for comfort. There was something horribly wrong.

"Feli, we better get going," she said.

"Hmm? You're with him?" Heracles questioned.

"Yes?" replied Krystal, wondering why he had asked that.

"Oh good, then do tell him to keep off my land," said Heracles briskly.

"He didn't listen to me," Krystal said innocently. "We can leave if you want,"

"No, no. You can stay if you like," he replied. Krystal didn't like this guy one bit.

"Feli! Let's go! Ludwig will be angry if he finds out we broke his rule!" warned Krystal. Feli took some cats to himself and walked away.

"Behh! Goodbye. See you later!" he said gleefully. Krystal was getting annoyed of Feli's tendency to always be in his own little world.

"More like never!" she muttered. "So Feli, what happens at these conferences?" she asked.

"Beh! Everyone around the world meets! Every country!" said Italy.

"Huh, I see," replied Krystal.

"Hmm and undiscovered nation," muttered Heracles to himself. He eyed Krystal from the corner of his eye, her slender figure, everything. Her lustrous emerald eyes.

"A new world.." he muttered and continued digging.

Feliciano and Krystal went back to Ludwig's house. They had to get ready for the World Conference

* * *

**A/n: ITS FINALLY DONE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Chapter 4!**

:D I'm so excited! I've finally caught up on all the eps!

So glad there were no flames.

* * *

Krystal and Feli came home early enough for dinner. Ludwig had made wurst and potatoes with steak sauce. Krystal walked inside the house, Feli tried to sneak in the back because Ludwig probably knew that he went beyond Italy and Germany's borders. But at least Greece didn't come complaining to him about Feli harassing his cats again.

"Guten Abend, Krystal," greeted Ludwig.

"Guten Abend, Ludwig!" replied Krystal. She knew German so she could communicate with ease. He was glad to see the syringe had completely worn off. Krystal's cheeks were red with the cold weather, but it complemented her snow white skin perfectly. Ludwig smiled and placed the plates on the table.

"Did you enjoy your outing?" he asked.

"Yes! I did, it's so beautiful here!" she replied. She had never been to Italy or Germany before.

"I hope Feliciano didn't give you too much trouble, I know he can be a handful," said Ludwig taking his apron off and sitting on the sofa next to Krystal.

"Oh no, not at all! We did bump into Heracles but I managed to drag him out before he got punched!" chuckled Krystal. She couldn't get over how Ludwig could even make an APRON out of all things look sexy on himself.

"... I told him.. Not to go there," sighed Ludwig. "But at least you kept an eye on him. Danke," he said.

"Sie sind willkommen," Krystal smiled at him. Ludwig smiled, he was just so handsome... Ludwig then got up to go cool the food down. Krystal let her eyes rest on his amazing body. He was wearing a very tight black shirt that showed off his lovely Aryan body and spectacular biceps... Such a lovely sight he was... Krystal imagined how intense a roll in the sack with him would be. World War II had DEFINITELY done his body some good. The harsh training had sculpted his body to perfection.

"Feli! Dinner is ready!" yelled Ludwig. Feli came down the stairs with many cats around him.

"Feli.. Not on the table," said Ludwig. Feli frowned and put the cats down.

_"Hmm... Why is Italy living with Germany?"_ wondered Krystal. Ludwig put the food down and served himself. So did Krystal and Feli.

_"Ahh why should I care? Feliciano and Ludwig have been so kind to me," _To her great shock she felt the once cold and empty cockles of her heart glowing with warmth. They both had made her smile, for once she had gone through the whole day without crying.

"Krystal? Are you feeling okay?" asked Ludwig, he noticed that Krystal had barely touched her food.

"Oh! Yes I am," Krystal smiled and ate her dinner briskly. Ludwig smiled at her and continued eating, occasionally peeking at her through the corner of his beautiful blue eye. Her red eyes seemed to be drawing him in.

Dinner was over soon. Ludwig was explaining to Krystal what a World Meeting was, and who would be there.

"Everyone is quite friendly, but stay close to me as possible," he said.

"Got it, thanks," Krystal nodded.

* * *

The next morning they got ready to leave. Germany had found two other outfits for Krystal which were her size.

"Krystal, wait," Germany gave Krystal her Trident back. "It's been cleaned,"

"Oh! Danke!" Krystal smiled gratefully and took her weapon back.

_" I hope I'm doing the right thing by bringing her along. I just hope this won't cause any trouble. Things would be different had she been younger.. But..She's a full grown nation. How on earth has no one found her..?" _Germany thought worriedly.

"Ve!" exclaimed Feliciano. "My brother is going to be there too!"

"Really? Who else?" asked Krystal getting in the car. Krystal had only met one other nation, Greece and Italy's older brother.

"zzzzzzzzz..." Italy had fallen asleep.

"Um... ," Krystal was at a loss for words.

"... He does that," sighed Ludwig.

"Haha, he was up all night actually telling me all kinds of crazy stories," replied Krystal. Germany's eyes snapped wide open in worry.

"Er.. what kind of stories exactly?" he asked.

"Mostly about you," replied Krystal. "And how you'd save his butt whenever he got in trouble!" Germany sighed in relief.

"Oh?" Krystal noticed the car had stopped.

"We're here, the meeting will be taking place at Japan's place," said Germany. "FELI! Wake up!" He was gone already.

Germany sighed and continued walking.

"Sorry for asking this Krystal.. but.. err... Do you really not remember anything?" asked Germany.

"Not really.. I Just.. remember being wound up on the beach but nothing else," she frowned. She tried to remember but was too distracted by Germany's beauty... He was wearing a black suit which didn't exactly hide his powerful build. His blond hair perfectly combed back, his his penetrating spear - like sapphire eyes... Krystal suddenly realized Germany was looking at her.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" he asked and faced her. Krystal shook her head away quickly. Looking into those eyes was like looking at the sun itself... Beautiful but fatal. Blood violently rushed to her clitoris like a wild stallion set free into the wilderness at the mere thought of Ludwig in a Nazi outfit.

_"What the hell am I THINKING!? I shouldn't be thinking like this, no. NO NONONO!" _she thought hopelessly. Ludwig just smiled took hold of her hand, thinking she was nervous.

"It's fine. I know you're nervous," he smiled and led her in the building. She could see other nations inside, some were cruelly attractive. The Nordic nations were by far stunning. After some time everyone took their seats, including Krystal. Japan got up and addressed a few issues on his side, other nations did the same.

"Italy, who's that guy?" Krystal noticed a rather somber looking man in the corner, just staring down at the desk, his eyes were hidden by the glaze on his glasses. He looked as though he hadn't slept in ages.

Italy frowned.

"That's Alfred Jones. America," he replied.

"America?" gasped Krystal, quite surprised to meet the country she was born in.

"He hasn't been the same ever since the... Um.. incident," added Germany rather ominously. Krystal didn't need to ask, she already knew. She felt bad for the poor nation.

"Why don't you go mingle with the others, get to know them," encouraged Ludwig and walked off to get himself a beer.

_"Great. Just WHO should I speak to? Not England, he looks pretty grumpy. Not America either... Hm.. Definitely not France, he's totally out of my league and far too glorious to be seen speaking with a commoner like me. Japan and China.. I can't speak Japanese or Chinese. Hmm what about that guy? He's not talking to anyone nor does he seem busy or unfriendly" _Krystal thought as she approached the much taller man who was bundled up in a big coat and scarf

"H-hello," Krystal peeped out to the much larger man in front of her.

"Hello!" he said cheerily. His smile was really warming to her.

Krystal tried to think of something to say.

"S-Sorry if I sound rude but aren't you hot under that coat and scarf?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I need this scarf, it's a part of me, Da," he replied. "Very cold in Russia," he added, still smiling.

"I haven't seen you around, are you new?" he asked, his purple eyes flickered. Krystal nodded.

"I'm Ivan," he said and offered his hand out to shake. Krystal shook his hand.

"Krystal," she responded. Krystal was proud of herself for making it this far atleast!

"How often are these meetings held?" she asked, trying to carry on the conversation.

"It depends really. But not just meetings, we also have parties for New Years, Christmas, Halloween, and so on!" he explained.

"Wow! That sounds fun!" said Krystal.

"Da! But where are you from..?" asked Ivan, his smile was starting to unnerve Krystal a bit, but this was the longest conversation with a stranger she had ever initiated!

"US," replied Krystal.

"America?" he pointed towards him. "Alfred?"

"Mhm," Krystal nodded. "Oh, that's his name,"

"You're very quiet for an American," said Ivan, still smiling.

".. Thanks? I guess," said Krystal. "California to be exact,"

"Hm?" Ivan looked over Krystal's shoulder and saw someone running towards her.

"Aiyaaah! What's going on?! Are you okay?" the man had his hair in a pony tail and was armed with a pan. Ivan didn't budge.

"Yes, everything's fine... Why?" She was confused.

"Did you need something, China?" asked Russia walking closer to him.

"N-No. Nothing," he looked at Krystal again. He gestured her to come with him.

"It was nice meeting you, Ivan. I hope we can be friends," she smiled.

"Same with you," he smiled and went to go get some vodka.

"Yes?" Krystal said. He bowed to her.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation, but you must be careful! He's a very dangerous man!" warned China.

_"Ivan? Dangerous? _You've got to be kidding me..." Krystal said.

"I know he looks harmless and sweet but it's a facade!" warned Yao.

"Wait a minute... Aren't Russia and China allies? Or were?" said Krystal. History was one of her favorite subjects in class.

"That doesn't mean we're friends though! I'm sorry, I know this is very confusing to you, but please heed my warnings, Krystal. My name is Yao, by the way," he added.

"Would you like me to introduce you? I noticed you were a bit nervous!" he said.

"Um, that's alright, Germany told me to stay close to him," replied Krystal cautiously. Yao smiled and they chatted for a bit. Krystal was surprised he could speak English quite well.

"But why is Ivan dangerous?" she inquired.

"C-Can't say here..!" Yao's face went ghostly white and ran off at the sight of Ivan coming back with 3 bottles of vodka.

"What happened with him?" asked Ivan.

"I don't know why but he thinks you're danger-"

"Krystal!" Yao clopped a hand over her mouth. Russia handed and Yao some Vodka.

"Um, I'm underage, 18," said Krystal.

"Oh, drinking age in Russia is 18," replied Russia. Krystal knew better than to accept drinks from strangers but she kept it with her anyway, since it was rude to turn down Vodka in Russian culture and rude was the LAST thing she wanted to come off as.

"Great, I've never drank Vodka before," she thought to herself.

"Oh, the meeting is about to start, it was nice meeting you Krystal!" said Yao shaking her hand and walked over to his seat

"You as well," smiled Krystal. She went over to take a seat next to Germany who had saved it for her. Italy came and sat next to Krystal.

"Hmm.. So you met Russia?" asked Germany holding up the Vodka. Krystal looked away. Her large red eyes followed.

"Russia isn't bad. But I would be careful. You do know his history, don't you?" said Germany, his beautiful eyes glittered like crystals in the full moon. Krystal wanted to drown and suffocate in them.

"OH! Right. How could I forget.." Krystal recalled the Soviet Union, Teutonic Knights, Fall of the Tsars, ect. The meeting then started. It was just a general meeting, to see how things were going on with everyone. Krystal saw Greece napping away in the corner, not listening to anything Japan was saying.

"So.. Germany, it seems you have brought a guest here today," he said, looking at Krystal. Everyone else's eyes did the same. Krystal wanted to dissolve into a puddle. Germany stood up, and gestured Krystal to do the same.

"Yes, I found her. She was washed up on the shore two nights ago, and has no other memory. She can speak fluent German, French, and Italian but can't speak Japanese; I'll do my best to translate. She doesn't have a place on the map now, but I'm sure if we all help we can figure something out," he said. Just then there was a loud clamoring at the table.

"Bonjour, cherie! I am France!" He gallantly swooped up to her. Krystal hoped she wasn't hallucinating. HE was talking to HER. He kissed her hand. Krystal's cheeks burned a deep scarlet.

"Bonjour, " Krystal replied back, rather surprised by his eagerness.

"Your French is good!" he said. "Call me Francis, Cherie. Francis Bonnefoy. He sneaked a hand around her frail waist, England took notice of this and stepped in immediately.

"Oy! Get your filthy paws off of her you bloody frog eating git!" England revolted.

"Don't mind him, dear. Name's England!" he shook her hand and then kissed it as well. "Or Arthur. Whichever you'd prefer!"

"I'm Krystal!" She smiled back at both of them.

"Ahh Cristal! C'est tres jolie!" commented France. "J'adore tes yeux!"

"Merci, beaucoup!" replied Krystal, now blushing harder than ever. "Et vous aussi,"

Germany was glad that she had come out of her shell a bit, but still kept a watchful eye over her. Krystal noticed this and wondered why.

_I love it here.. These people are_ so_ welcoming and friendly, even though I've just met them, I already would like to be friends!. I would like to know what this place is though, but I want to live only in the moment! I'm finally with people who make me smile, who don't pick at my faults. But see the good in me._

* * *

A/n: This was a fun chapter to write! :D

Also based on what you know of Krystal who should she go with? Germany? France? I'm having a hard time deciding _. Chapter 5 will be up soon :).


End file.
